Meeting the Dads 08: NCIS
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of 'Who's Your Baby's Daddy' series.** "Oi! Not another military group! Wasn't the last one enough?"


**Meeting the Dads: NCIS**

Summary: "Oi! Not another military group! Wasn't the last one enough?" **Part of 'Who's Your Baby's Daddy?' series.**

A/N: In response to Challenge 3064: conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* by shelli.

A/N2: Thanks to my betas: zigpal and JediKnight.

A/N3: I've gotten some concerned reviews about the idea that Buffy would consider an abortion when her whole life is about saving others. Just to point out, it is only _considering_. Given the danger of being a pregnant Slayer would be a good enough reason for her to think about, not to mention worrying that she was carrying the child of the human equivalent of a monster. So while she will talk about it, that in no way indicates that she'll actually do it. Okay? Feel better now?

Warning: Non-fuzzy type feelings for Maggie, Riley and the Initiative…duh!!

Rating: FR15 for language and talk of sex, of course, she's _pregnant_ after all.

Pairing: Basically a Buffy/Giles _friendship_. Anything else is up to you, the reviewers – within reason of course.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. NCIS characters belong to Donald Bellisario, Don McGill and CBS Paramount Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

-------------------------------------

**NCIS conference room**

"What the hell? What gave them the right to do something like _that_?" bellowed Special Agent Jethro Gibbs as he pounded his fist on the table, thereby ending his five minute rant. Buffy had just finished telling him the edited version of the experiment set up by Maggie Walsh of the Initiative to breed the perfect soldier. Sufficed to say, he was less than pleased with the news.

Giles rankled at the man's tone and rose to defend his Slayer. "Agent Gibbs, I must insist that you watch how you speak to Buffy. It is not her fault that this is occurring. To be perfectly frank, I feel her situation is much worse than any indignity you may have suffered. You would do well to remember that!"

Buffy stood in between the two men. "Chill, Giles. I know the agent isn't mad at me…right?" After Gibbs nodded, she smirked a little at her Watcher before teasing him, "Besides, I seem to recall a couple of performances that you and Mom gave that made his look tame by comparison."

In a softer tone, she continued, "You know it's got to be tough for him to hear that him and someone he works with were used like this without their knowledge. And all for some 'master race'-type crap. We've had a little bit longer to deal with this, so we've forgotten that our first reactions were only about how it affected me – and not any of the candidates."

"Your friend is right, though. Taking my anger out on you isn't how I should be handling this," Gibbs said apologetically.

She just shrugged it off. "Well, unfortunately, you can't yell at those responsible because they're already dead. I'm all you have."

Curiosity grabbed Gibbs and he had to ask, "How did they die?"

Knowing that she'd have to tell the investigator or risk him looking on his own, Buffy explained matter-of-factly, "Another one of their super-soldier experiments went berserk on them. It was just a couple days after the insemination, so I doubt they even knew if their efforts were successful."

For some reason, he didn't even doubt her story. And it wasn't just the slip of paper from the President and the Sec Nav confirming that she was on the level. A momentary flashback to Shannon during her pregnancy with Kelly hit him, making Gibbs whisper emotionally, "And _you're_ doing alright?"

Not sure what caused the abrupt change in the man, Buffy decided to answer him honestly, and not just about the physical stuff, "I have my good days and my bad days. Right now I'm just focusing on the different dads, so I haven't really had time to think much about anything else. So now that I've told you, do you think I can talk to the other guy?" She quickly tried to remember his name. "Umm, Timothy McGee?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Gibbs stood up and started for the door. "Sure. I'll send him up to talk to you. Just so you know, though, he's pretty innocent. He might react badly to all this."

Buffy gave him a teasing smile and innocently remarked, "So instead of yelling, he may throw a chair across the room?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile back at her. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of passing out, but who knows?"

-------------------------------------

A few minutes later, McGee entered the room hesitantly, worried about the pair that had his boss yelling so loud that he could be heard down in the bullpen. Now they wanted to speak to him? This couldn't be good. But never in his wildest imagination did he consider what the pretty blonde was going to tell him.

After she finished her story, Buffy looked at the young agent with concern. "Are you alright, Agent McGee?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, sure. What I don't get is: why me?" McGee asked in genuine confusion.

Sensing that he had Willow-issues – meaning self esteem issues – Buffy countered, "Why not? I've looked at your file and you have some pretty impressive credentials here."

"But I'm not at _all_ soldier-like. That's Gibbs. Ask anyone, I'm the physical screw-up around here," he said self-deprecatingly.

She shook her head adamantly, "I doubt that. While you may not be the poster boy for the military, I don't think Agent Gibbs would have someone on his team that was a liability – unless you are saying he didn't have a choice in having you there," she suggested slyly.

McGee's head shot up, and he had a hopeful look on his face. "Really? You think so?"

"Of course," she declared confidently.

Giles decided to offer his opinion as well, "Besides, there is more to being a soldier than just physical prowess. The truly formidable ones have incredible mental capacity as well. Buffy, herself, has both aspects, but leans toward the physical side. You would appear to be the opposite side of the coin – hence your position on the list of donors."

McGee took in the small physique of the woman across from him. "Are you really that good? Not that I don't think you could be, because Kate can kick my ass without breaking a sweat, so it's not that I believe woman can't be dangerous, 'cause they can--" he started to ramble as he realized how badly he stuck his foot in his mouth.

Buffy smiled at him, knowing that he wasn't being chauvinistic, just maybe surprised by her stature. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. If you want, I could show you a little bit of my workout routine. Normally, I'd suggest a sparring match, but my keeper over there won't let me fight right now," she said with a pout in Giles' direction.

The young agent looked horrified at the idea. The thought that the possible mother of his child would fight. _Wow, his child. That was a something to think about._ That started a whole new line of babble, "Of course you shouldn't! Have you been getting the proper sleep and nutrition? How 'bout prenatal vitamins? Have you been seeing a doctor?"

Sharing a look with Giles that McGee really was like a male Willow, complete with the babbling, Buffy started laughing before she replied, "It's all under control. Thanks for worrying, though. It's good to know that you care. I take it this means that you want to be notified if the baby is yours?"

"Yes!" he shouted, then he calmed down to answer more sedately, "I mean, yes, please. I would like to be part of his or her life if I could. Did you need a blood sample or something for the DNA test? I bet Abby would be willing to do it here for us."

She waved the suggestion off for the moment. "Maybe when the time comes. Right now I just wanted to meet you."

"But you talked to Gibbs first. Wait, does that mean that he's--?" his eyes widened as he figured it out.

Buffy looked nervous about saying something that was private, but decided she already did that once today. "Umm, you'll have to ask him if he wants to tell people, but since he knows that you are, I suppose it's only fair that you know he is as well."

McGee sat back in his chair, stunned by this last bit of news. "Wow. This is just…wow."

Before anyone could say anything else, Buffy's stomach began to roll. Giles quickly recognized the look of queasiness on her face and asked if there was someplace they could get a good cup of calming tea.

The British accent made McGee think of Ducky, so he offered to take them down to the morgue. He just hoped that Ducky wasn't in the middle of an autopsy or some other disgusting procedure. He couldn't handle it yet, and Buffy was pregnant and already nauseous.

After seeing that the morgue was clear, he introduced the pair to the medical examiner, who solicitously began doting on the expectant mother. Then he made his way back upstairs to talk to Gibbs about this.

-------------------------------------

**Bullpen**

Tony pounced on the shell-shocked McGee when he stumbled back into the bullpen, wanting to know what the hot blonde had talked to him and Gibbs about. After McGee repeated what she told him – forgetting what Buffy about _sharing_ the news – Tony pouted, "Why you two and not me? I mean, I'm a good agent--"

The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by a _particularly_ hard slap to the back of his head when Gibbs walked up and heard his complaint.

Glaring at the insensitive agent, and seeing that there was no way around telling the whole story, Gibbs reluctantly shared what he knew, "It wasn't her choice, DiNozzo! She was basically raped with the express purpose of forcing a pregnancy on her. This isn't the time for your petty insecurities to rear their ugly head!"

Immediately ashamed at his loutish behavior, Tony stuttered out his apology, "I'm sorry, Boss. I don't know what I was thinking." He jumped when he heard Buffy's voice behind him.

"You were hurt that the crazy doctor lady didn't decide to violate _you_ as well as your co-workers," she said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

When he started to say something, she just held up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry, your comment isn't the worst I've heard so far. One guy actually _asked_ to be part of the experiment. Then he claimed that he thought we were all voluntary participants. I chose not to believe him and gave him a bloody lip. But I'd watch your comments in front of Giles. He won't be as forgiving as I am," she warned him.

Gibbs jumped back into the conversation at that point, "She's right. He just about tore my head off for yelling in front of her. That guy is just plain scary," he added uncharacteristically, smiling and winking at Buffy as he did so.

The others were shocked by both the statement their boss had made _and_ by the wink he shot the woman. She wasn't a redhead, and yet he appeared to be flirting with her.

Remembering where he left her and why, McGee went over to Buffy with a chair for her to sit on. "Are you feeling okay now, Miss Summers?"

Buffy sat down, smiling at the sweet guy who was hovering over her. "Just Buffy, and yes, thank you." She held up her cup. "Just what the doctor – or medical examiner, in this case – ordered. Giles and Ducky started rambling on about cricket, so I had to make my escape. I hope you don't mind I came back up here."

"Of course not, Miss--" Gibbs cut off at her glare, "Buffy. We're more than happy to keep you entertained while Ducky talks to your friend. Although, if they're anything alike, we may have to pry them apart after a few hours. Ducky has a tendency to go on."

Laughing, Buffy gave a mock shudder at the thought of two Gileses. "Then we'll give them a while to out-bore each other. Giles is the same way. I think his motto is: _'Why say in one word what you can say in a paragraph.' _My other friends and I tend to tune him out after the first 5 minutes or so."

Happy that his earlier comment was forgotten, Tony offered a hypothesis, "Maybe they're long lost twins. Or maybe it's an English thing."

"Could be. Most of Giles' associates that I've met are the same way. We try not to hold that against him though," she added generously.

Then she turned to Kate – who had been left out of the conversation so far – to ask, "So, what was it like being a Secret Service agent? Get to take out any baddies? You guys are the counterfeit people, right? Giles and I saw a documentary on the Treasury Department last night. That sounded like interesting work."

Kate smiled at the bubbly, young woman, grateful that someone saw that there was more to her training than just being a bodyguard – even if that was what they all aspired to in their careers. And so, she began to tell Buffy about her time in the counterfeit department.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Whew, thank goodness this chapter's over. It was hard to write this at the same time that I was trying to write Gibbs as _Buffy's_ dad. Caused major _ewww_-ness on my part. Also, I don't know Kate's career that well, but I am assuming that she had to do a little bit on the Treasury side before she was allowed near the President.

A/N2: This really should have been right along with Booth and Mulder, but the team was out of the country when Buffy and Giles were in DC before. So they had to swing back after they had gone to Eureka.


End file.
